


A Grave Situation

by Spencer5460



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: 100 Drabble Challenge, Episode Related, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 13:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4022164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spencer5460/pseuds/Spencer5460
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written in response to the Me and Thee 100 Drabble Challenge 286: The Action</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Grave Situation

Up until tonight, Starsky thought there wasn’t anything he wouldn’t be willing to do for his partner. Hadn’t he proved it time and time again? He had followed Hutch into dozens of shoot outs, risked his badge to help him kick a drug habit, offered his life savings to help out his hooker girlfriend. But standing in the dead of night and seeing that fair hair glow in the moonlight, he finally realized where he drew the line. He wasn’t willing to help dig his partner’s grave.


End file.
